Uzumaki Naru
by Anne Potter Uzumaki
Summary: Naru Uzumaki, uma menina corajosa e leal, que luta pelos seus ideais e para proteger seus preciosos. Mas a menina tem um segredo obscuro, nem nem mesmo ela sabia até a pouco tempo atrás ... Ela é a Jinchuuriki da Kyuubi.


**N/A Eu tinha essa história na minha cabeça por um tempo e, embora eu devesse estra trabalhando nas minhas outras fics, eu decidi escrevê-la. A fic retrata a história de Naru Uzumaki, uma menina corajosa e leal, que luta pelos seus ideais e para proteger seus preciosos. Mas a menina tem um segredo obscuro... Ela é a Jinchuuriki da Kyuubi. É praticamente a história de um Naruto feminino, mas com as minha alterações. Tipo, que por seu jeito emotivo e cativante, seus companheiros de equipe se tornam mais protetores dela. Eu sei que pode parecer muito Occ, e me desculpem se vocês não gostarem. Por enquanto, penso que o casal está indefinido, e pra isso, eu preciso da ajuda de vocês. Devo colocar uma enquete? Espero que gostem!**

**::::::::::::::::::::::...:::::::::::::::::::::...::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::...**

Uzumaki Naru se sentia deprimida. Sentada em frente á Academia no balanço de madeira, vendo os pais de seus colegas, recem formados na academia, os pegarem, orgulhosos de seus filhos. _Estamos orgulhosos de você_, eles falavam alto, sem nenhuma consideração com a menina loira, que não tinha se formado.

"Você ouviu?" Naru escutou um sussurro que não seria perceptível, se não fosse pela sua audição mais aguçada que o normal. Ela olhou discretamente pelos cantos dos olhos para de onde o som tinha vindo, e viu duas mulheres, olhando não tão discretamente em sua direção. "Ela foi a única que não se formou. Dizem que não poderia fazer _um Bunshin_." Ela falou zombeteira.

"Ótimo! Nem sei o que se passou pelo cabeça de Sandaime-sama quando matriculou o demônio na Academia junto com as outras crianças." A outra respondeu, uma ponta de rancor na sua voz.

"Quieta! Você quer quebrar a lei?"

Naru franziu os lábios e olhos para seus pés que flutuavam levemente do chão.

Ela não tinham passado. Ela não tinha se tornado uma Kunoichi. Tudo porque ela não poderia fazer um estúpido Bunshin sem ele parecer morto!

Naru pensava que tinha ido em Taijutsu. Genjutsu, nah, ela sabia que tinha ido terrivelmente mal. Seu controle de chackra era um problema. Ela sabia por Hokage-jiji, que ela tinha reservas de chakra eram muito grandes, e por isso era dificil para ela domá-lo. Seu Ninjutsu tinha ido bem bem: Henge, Kawarim, e então e negócio complicou: Bunshin. _Droga de resevas grandes de chakra!_ Naru sabia que provavelmente ela se arrependeria de ter pensado isso. Ela não sabia como ela tinha ido na prova teórica, mas ela achava que tinha ido razoavelmente bem. Ela não era tão estúpida quanto as pessoas achavam que ela era. _He_, ela pensou tristemente, _o que o preconceito não faz._ Quando as pessoas a viam pela primeira vez, achavam que ela era completamente idiota, pelo seu jeito brincalhão e descontraído de ser. As pessoas acham que por ser assim, ela não poderia ser uma ninja. Naru admitia que ela não era a pessoa mais brilhante do mundo, mas ela não era tão ao extremo. A loira sabia que alguns senseis não estavam a ensinando como deveriam. E foi assim que ela tinha ido ao Hokage, que depois de ouvir suas suspeitas, concordou com o pedido de Iruka, que um dia depois tinha pedido para ser colocado como um professor na Academia, pois queria ensinar as gereções seguintes sobre a Vontade de Fogo.

Naru não tinha pais. Ela não tinha ninguém que a esperava em casa, ninguém que a colocaria na cama, ninguém que deixaria ela molhar suas roupas com suas lágrimas. Ela se sentia _sozinha_.

A menina loira era sozinha desde que se conhecia por gente, mesmo que algumas pessoas não a considerassem nem mesmo dessa espécie. Quando pequena ela tinha esperado, como as outras crianças no orfanato, que alguma família bondosa e desejosa de uma criança viesse buscá-la, e amá-la como parte da família.

Mas ninguém nunca veio.

Nos dias de visitação, Naru seria levada para seu quarto, e ficaria trancada lá até a visitação acabar. E seu quarto nem poderia ser chamado de tal palavra, pois consistia de paredes com cor de cimento com duas pequenas janelas, com piso de madeira que sempre parecia frio, uma cama da qual o colchão era desigual e um armário pequeno onde ela poderia guardar suas roupas, que não eram muitas. A única luz no quarto quando noite era uma lâmpada nua, que ficava pendurada precariamente no teto por um cabo que conduzia a energia necessária.

Mas Naru não guardava rancor das pessoas do orfanato.

Eles tinham lhe dado uma casa e comida, mesmo que tinha sido pouco, mas o necessário para sobreviver.

Quando ela tinha 4 anos, ela foi expulsa do orfanato. Hokage-jiji lhe deu seu apartamento. Pequeno, desgastado, e ás vezes bastante úmido, mas era a sua casa. Ela levou bastante tempo para se acostumar a viver completamente sozinha. Ela era muito pequena, e tinha dificuldade em alcançar alguns dos móveis. O fogão tinha sido um desafio. Quando ela descobriu que poderia usar uma cadeira para chegar ao topo, ela tentou cozinhar. Tentou mesmo. Mas já na idade de 5, ela não sabia _como_ fazer sua própria comida. E assim, ela passou a comer ramen instantâneo, pois era muito mais simples. Bastante tempo depois, quando Iruka-sensei tinha amolecido para ela, ele a ensinou a cozinhar, dizendo que ramen não era saudável para uma menina em crescimento como ela era. Ela diria que sua comida era bastante aceitável.

Não que ela tinha comido as comidas de muitas outras pessoas para saber, claro.

A grande maioria dos civis não gostava dela, tal como as duas mulheres que falavam sobre ela, desdenhando, zombando. E ela nem sabia o porque de tanto ódio! Eles a chamavam de demônio, e ás vezes ela não poderia comprar mantimentos, roupas, ou acessórios Ninja em certos lugares. Por que?

Ela também não sabia quem seus pais tinham sido, ou ainda eram, ou se eles tinham morrido, ou a tinham abandonado.

Sinceramente, ela esperava que eles tinham morrido.

Não a leve a mal, mas seria muito doloroso, doloroso demais descobrir que eles teriam a abandonado por nada, no seu ponto de vista. Pelo o que ela soubesse, eles também poderiam odiá-la como os civis faziam, podiam achar ela um demônio.

_E ninguém gostaria de um demônio_. Ela pensou amargamente.

"Naru?" Uma voz perguntou.

Ela olhou para cima e viu seu sensei de cabelos brancos.

"Mizuki-sensei!" Ela colocou um sorriso de falsa felicidade no rosto.

"Sinto muito por você não passar Naru" Ele falou com pesar enquanto se encostava na árvore onde o balanço ficava pendurado.

"Sem problemas! Se eu não passei, significa que eu ainda não estava pronta para ser uma Kunoichi. E acho que é melhor que tenhamos pessoas capazes nas nossas fileiras, não?" Ela comentou com um sorriso triste no rosto com cicatrizes.

"Você não ficou triste com Iruka, não é? Ele fez isso pensando no seu bem. Ele gosta de você." Ele perguntou quase preocupado.

"Não, não..." Ela respondeu.

Ele olhou para ela por um momento, antes de parecer pensar.

"Hm, sabe Naru," Ele falou casualmente. "Você ainda tem uma chance de passar esse ano."

Ela virou toda sua atenção imediatamente para ele.

"Sério?!" Ela perguntou animada, os olhos brilhando.

"Aham." Ele respondeu com um sorriso de canto, e se ajoelhou na grama verde para estar ao seu nível. "Poucas pessoas podem ter essa chance, sabe? Só estou te falando isso porque eu gosto de você, e acho que você é muito capaz de se formar."

"O que eu devo fazer?" Ela perguntou avidamente, os olhos grandes com a perspectiva de uma nova chance.

"Você deve me encontrar na clareira do bosque perto de Konoha. Fácil, não? Bem, aí complica. Você deve trazer consigo um grande pergaminho que fica na Torre Hokage. Eu não posso te dizer aonde, mas eu sei que você vai encontrá-lo. O pergaminho está muito bem protegido. Posso te dar os horários dos guardas. Você tem até meia-noite para aprender um jutsu dali. Se você conseguir, você passa." Ele explicou. Ele tirou do bolso do colete Chunnin um pergaminho. O desenrolando, Naru percebeu que era os horários dos guardas como Mizuki tinha dito. Ela guardou o pergaminho cuidadosamente.

"Hai, Mizuki-sensei!" Ela exclamou pulando do balanço, e correndo em direção á Torre Hokage.

_Baka Kitsune_ Mizuki pensou sombriamente deixando cair o sorriso amável, e deixando se infiltrar em seu rosto um malicioso.

::::::::::::::::::::...:::::::::::::::::::::::::::...::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::...

Naru chegou ofegante na clareira carregando um grande pergaminho nas costas, Hiruzen viu através de sua bola de cristal, e o velho Hokage soltou um suspiro cansado.

Bem na hora em que sua porta se abriu de repente.

Olhando para cima com uma sombrancelha grisalha arqueada, Sarutobi viu um Iruka ofegante, com o rosto vermelho de esforço, provavelmente de ter corrido até ali, e olhos alarmados.

"Hokage-sama!" Ele se curvou rapidamente. "Desculpe por invadir seu escritório dessa maneira, mas o pergaminho de Kinjutsus foi roubado, e testeminhas afirmam ter sido Uzumaki Naru. Mas por favor, Hokage-sama, Naru não faria isso por si mesma"

"Eu sei, Iruka." O Hokage falou em diversão.

"ela é só uma menina, não poderia fazer... O que?" Ele olhou confuso. " O Senhor sabe?"

"Sim Iruka. Chame outros para lhe ajudar na busca, mas acho que não será necessário. Preciso que vá atrás de Naru nos bosques que rodeiam Konoha, e traga ela e o pergaminho em segurança. Temo que estamos lidando com um traidor." Hiruzen falou com pesar.

"H-Hokage-sama?" Iruka perguntou em choque.

"Vá." Ele ordenou.

Iruka curvou-se mais uma vez e andou rapidamente em direção á porta. Quando ele estava fora do escritório, ele correu. O Hokage olhou por um momento, antes de retornar seu olhar para a bola de cristal.

_Boa Sorte_, ele desejou.

::::::::...:::::::::::...:::::::::...:::::::::::...:::::::::::::...:::::::::::::...:::::::::::::

Naru abriu o pergaminho, se ajoelhando no chão. Ela estava eufórica. Ela não podia acreditar que ela conseguiu derrubar um Jounin com o seu próprio jutsu, o Sexy no Jutsu. Não que ela se sentia confortável ao saber que sua forma durante o jutsu era ela mais velha, mas era gratificante saber que seu jutsu era capaz de fazer um Shinobi tão capaz quanto um Jounin desmaiar com uma hemorragia nasal.

Voltando sua atenção para o pergaminho, Naru tentou achar um jutsu que seria relativamente rápido de aprender, pois vendo como o céu estava escuro, ela diria que não tinha muito tempo, e _ela precisava se formar_.

"Kage Bunshin?" Ela murmurou para si mesma. Um jutsu de clone era tudo o que ela precisava para recuperar seu orgulho que ela tinha perdido ao não conseguir executar um jutsu simples como o Bunshin. Lendo rapidamente as informações sobre o jutsu, ela se animou.

Ela tinha que aprender essa técnica!

:::::::::::::::::::::::...::::::::::::::::::::::::...:::::::::::::::::::::::::...

"NARU!" A voz de Iruka veio da beira do bosque com a clareira. Ele entrou na clareira parecendo perturbado.

"Hey Iruka-sensei!" Ela comprimentou alegremente "Eu passei agora, não?"

Iruka parecia momentâneamente perdido "O-o que?"

Por que Iruka-sensei parecia tão perdido? "É! Mizuki-sensei me falou que se eu pegasse o pergaminho, trouxesse até aqui, e aprendesse uma técnica eu me formaria! Pode parar de se fingir de desentendido, Iruka-sensei! Eu já sei sobre isso agora!" Ela explicou.

Iruka notou que o corpo da menina na sua frente parecia machucado. Cheio de arranhôes e escoriações. _Ela veio treinar aqui? _"Naru," Iruka falou lentamente, a compreenção amanhecendo na sua cabeça. "eu_ nunca _ouvi falar de um teste assim."

"Bobagem!"Uma outra voz ressoou e, desta vez, vinha da direção das árvores. Os dois rapidamente olharam para o bosque, e uma figura no galho da árvore mais próxima so tornou clara. Era Mizuki. E inexplicávelmente para Naru, ele estava armado com duas Fuuma Shuriken amarradas nas costas. "Iruka esta mentindo para você, Naru. Mas eu temo que você não conseguiu passar, já que provavelmente não aprendeu nenhum jutsu. Agora, me entregue o pergaminho para que eu possa entregar para o Hokage."

"Naru, não entregue para ele." Iruka disse se inclinando ligeiramente na frente de Naru. "Ele não vai levá-lo para o Hokage. Ele vai fugir de Konoha com o pergaminho. Me entregue." Ele pediu.

Naru olhou perdida entre os dois. _O que está acontecendo?_

"Mentiras!"Mizuki gritou com um brilho enlouquecido nos olhos. Naru deu um passo involuntário para trás, um brilho assustado nos olhos azuis. "Naru," Seu nome foi falado com sarcasmo. " Já se perguntou porque todos te odeiam? " Mizuki perguntou cruelmente.

Naru imediatamente virou sua atenção para ele. Seu coração batia mais rápido. Os olhos de Iruka se arregalaram, e ele gritou.

"...NÃO MIZUKI! É PROIBIDO!"

Naru olhou para ele triste por um momento. Por que ele não queria que ela descobrisse? Era sua vida, não? O que é proibido?

"Você, _Naru_, "Mizuki falou seu nome novamente com sarcasmo. _Por que? _Ela se perguntou. _É o meu nome..._ "já ouviu sobre o ataque da Kyuubi 12 anos atrás, não?" _O que?_ Naru franziu o cenho e assentiu, não fazendo sentido para ela. " É claro que você já ouviu falar! _Você_ estava lá!"Mizuki cuspiu.

"MIZUKI, PARE!" Iruka gritava em desespero.

"N-não! I-isso é impossível!" Naru gritou de volta.

Mizuki rugiu. "Não se faça de inocente! _Você_ matou todas aquelas pessoas! _Você_ destruiu essa aldeia! _Você_ matou os pais de Iruka! _Você é a Kyuubi_! Todos te odeiam! _Iruka _te odeia!" Ele gritava enlouquecido. "O seu herói, o Yondaime, para nos salvar, selou você!

Naru cambaleou para trás. Seu coração batia nos seus ouvidos. Isso não podia ser verdade. Ela era Uzumaki Naru! Ela nunca machucou ninguém, muito menos matou! Mas... As pessoas que a chamavam de demônio poderiam estar certas afinal? _Eu... eu sou um demônio? Eu sou um monstro?_

Perdida nos seus pensamentos, Naru nunca ouviu o som de algo cortando o ar na sua direção. O que aconteceu se passou como um borrão diante de seus olhos. Um segundo atrás, ela estava em pé, olhando para baixo sem expressão. No outro ela estava sendo empurrada para baixo por um corpo bem maior que o seu, e algo quente respingou em seu rosto. Olhando para cima, ela viu Iruka em cima dela como um escudo, com uma das Fuuma Shuriken incorporado nas suas costas. Olhando para si mesma, ela se viu respingada de sangue. _Sangue de Iruka..._ Ela pensou horrorizada. Iruka tinha se machucado por causa dela. Se ela tivesse sido mais atenta...

"Naru," Ela ouviu seu nome sendo chamado pela voz de Iruka, e ela imediatamente olhou para cima, mas não para seus olhos, para os quais ela tinha vergonha de olhar. "eu já odiei você." Seu coração se partiu. "Eu te odiava por ter sido deixado sozinho. Eu já fui como você, sabe? Eu me sentia tão sozinho, tão... vazio... Quando meus pais morreram" Naru se encolheu. "minhas notas caíram. Eu sentia a necessidade de chamar a atenção. Eu sei o quanto que a solidão dói, Naru. Eu descontei meu ódio em você, e eu sinto muito. Quando eu descobri que você era um pergaminho de selamento, e não a kunai selado nele, já era tarde. Eu não poderia fazer você menos sozinha. Me perdoe, por favor Naru..." Naru olhou para cima, para aqueles olhos castanhos tão sinceros, dos quias escorriam lágrimas. _Ele está chorando por mim. Ele... ele não me odeia?_ Ela levantou uma mão trêmula para limpar uma lágrima no rosto de Iruka. Ele lhe deu um sorriso fraco.

Palmas de zombaria interromperam o momento.

"Oh, bravo, bravo" Mizuki zombou caminhando para perto deles " tão _doentiamente_ doce! Me dá até vontade de vomitar." Ele, agora de pé no lado deles pousou a mão na grande shuriken nas costas de Iruka, fazendo mais pressão. Iruka cerrou os dentes na dor. Naru olhou para Mizuki de olhos arregalados, pegou o pergaminho, amarrou nas costas e correu para o bosque.

"Naru, não!" Iruka gritou estendendo uma mão na direção na qual ela tinha corrido.

"He, " Mizuki estreitou os olhos. "Isso só vai tornar as coisas mais divertidas. Assim que eu matar o demônio, eu volto para terminar com você, Iruka. " Ele murmurou puxando com força a shuriken das costas de Iruka. Iruka grunhiu. E Mizuki correu.

Iruka lentamente se levantou, cambaleando por um instante pela dor e pela perda de sangue, e correu atrás dos outros dois.

::::::::...:::::::::...::::::::...::::::::::...:::::::::...::::::::::...::::::::::::...::::::::::...

Naru corria olhando para os lados através do grande bosque. Já tinha corrido fazia um tempo, e se sentia cada vez mais cansada. Ela tinha que parar.

Entrou em uma clareira menor do que a que ela e os outros dois tinham estado. Parou ao lado de uma árvore de tronco grosso, e se encostou respirando fortemente. O som de folhas se mexendo chamou sua atenção. Saindo do bosque estava um ofegante e vacilante Iruka-sensei. Ele olhava em volta alarmado.

"Naru, " Ele pediu rapidamente "me entregue o pergaminho. Preciso levá-lo de volta para a Torre antes que Mizuki nos alcance." Ele olhou diretamente para ela com as mãos estendidas, pronto para pegar o pergaminho.

Mas Naru não entregou o pergaminho.

Ela o tirou das costas rapidamente, o colocando no chão antes de virar subitamente para Iruka, e em uma velocidade impressionante ela estava na sua frente, lhe dando um chute forte no estômago que o mandou voando para a árvore mais próxima. Ao suas costas baterem no tronco da árvore, sangue vôou de sua boca, e sua imagem tremulou. Na frente de Naru não estava mais Iruka.

Era Mizuki.

"C-como você sabia?" Ele tossiu.

Naru ofegou e com um sorriso presunçoso se deixou escorregar para o chão e se inclinou na mesma árvore que ela tinha se inlinado anteriormente, ao lado do pergaminho proibido.

"Eu sabia, " Sua imagem tremulou "porque você não poderia ser eu mesmo." Agora era Iruka que sorria provocantemente na sua direção. O pergaminho tinha sumido.

Mizuki se levantou se apoiando na árvore atrás dele rosnando.

::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..

Naru tinha corrido, levando consigo o pergaminho dos selos proibidos. Por quanto tempo ela tinha corrido? E Iruka-sensei? Ela parou de repente, a realização batendo com força nela.

"Eu deixei Iruka-sensei com uma Fuuma Shuriken cravada na costas sozinho com o psicopata do Mizuki!" Ela exclamou em histeria.

Ela correu na direção da qual ela tinha vindo, quando ouviu vozes. Ela parou, e com um salto poderoso, Naru saltou para um dos galhos da árvore no seu lado. Ela ouviu atentamente.

"Por que você a protege Iruka? Ela é o monstro que matou seus pais!" Mizuki apontou. Naru prestou ainda mais atenção na resposta de Iruka.

"Eu... eu respeito ela." Naru arregalou os olhos. " E ela é uma das minhas melhores alunas. Mesmo que ela não seja tão inteligente, ou talentosa." Naru sabia que não devia se sentir ofendida, era verdade, mas... Oh dane-se! "Ninguém a aceita... Ela sabe o que é se sentir sozinha, e a dor no coração... Ela não é o demônio, nunca foi... Ela é membro de Konohagakure no Sato, e ela é" Ele sorriu " uma das melhores pessoas que eu já tive o prazer de conhecer."

Os olhos de Naru brilhavam na felicidade, ao mesmo tempo que eles se tornavam cheios de água. Ela apertou os olhos com força. _Shinobis não choram, Shinobis não choram..._

Ela ouviu um rosnado e imediatamente abriu os olhos afiados. Ela olhou a tempo de ver Mizuki avançar para Iruka com uma Fuuma Shuriken em cada mão, cada uma girando rapidamente. Ela rapidamente encontrou sua voz e falou em um tom que ela sabia que os ouvidos treinados dos Chunnins iriam ouvir.

"Toque um dedo no Iruka-sensei, e eu quebro você ao meio." Um rosnado de sua autoria fechou sua declaração. Sua franja cobria seuas olhos escuros de raiva.

Iruka olhou para ela em choque, logo sendo substituido pela irritação. Eles estavam lidando com um nukenin em potencial!

"Por que você voltou sua idiota?! É perigoso!" Ele gritou para ela.

Mizuki zombou da loira.

"Você e que exército?"

Ela olhou para ele com um brilho no olhar que, sinceramente, lhe deram pequenos arrepios na espinha.

"Esse exército." Ela cruzou os dedos indicadores e médios das duas mãos, formando algo parecido com uma cruz. " Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Milhares de Narus apareceram, preenchendo a clareira, e as árvores. Os dois homens ficaram em silêncio chocado por um momento, o qual foi quebrado por um som de estalar de dedos. Olhando em volta, todos estalavam os dedos.

"Ma-mas como! Você nem sabia fazer um clone regular!" Mizuki gritou em negação.

"Sabe o que é,_ sensei_..." O sarcasmo na voz do clone logo acima de sua cabeça o dizia que ele tinha _sérios _problemas. "Eu fiz o que você mandou, e aprendi um jutsu do pergaminho." Um outro continuou. " Maneiro, não é?" O clone na sua direita continuou com um sorriso mal.

Oh Kami! Mizuki gritou em sua mente como todos os clones avançaram para ele.

Sons de esmagamente de ossos, socos, chutes e gritos encheram a clareira.

Iruka olhava impressionado. _Ela conseguiu mesmo se dividir em mil partes, e são clones reais! _

Ele se perguntava se ele deveria se intrometer na surra que Naru estava dando em Mizuki. _Nah,_ Ele pensou, _estou cansado demais..._

:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...

Iruka estava apoiado por Naru enquanto eles olhavam para a pasta de sangue que era Mizuki. Ele ouviu uma risadinha envergonhada no seu lado, e se virou para ver Naru corada, esfregando a parte de trás da cabeça.

"Acho que eu posso ter exagerado um pouquinho..." Ela murmurou.

Iruka deu a ela um sorriso suave. "Não, não. Você fez muito bem, Naru." Ele bagunçou seu cabelo loiro, e com dificuldade se abaixou a seu nível. "Estou orgulhoso de você, Naru." Ele falou baixinho.

Ela lhe deu um sorriso radiante "Obrigado, Iruka-sensei."

Ele olhou para ela por um momento, e se lembrou de algo. Ele lhe sorriu.

"Eu tenho um presente para você, Naru. Feche os olhos."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::...::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::...::::

"Alguém achou ela?"

"Não!"

"Ah droga! Isso é mal!"

"Já deve estar longe..."

"Vocês não precisam mais se preocuparem." O Hokage interrompeu a discussão dos Jounins, que achavam que Naru tinha roubado o pergaminho para o mau.

Os Jounins se viraram surpresos para o lider da aldeia. Um deles engasgou.

"H-hokage-sama?"

"Ela está voltando." Ele respondeu com um sorriso discreto.

:::::::::::::...::::::::::::::::::...::::::::::::::::::::...::::::::::::::::::::...

Ela sentiu algo macio e quente sendo colocado delicadamente na sua testa. _O que é isso?_

"Agora, sensei?" Ela pediu pelo que parecia ser a centésima vez. Ela ouviu a risada suave de Iruka-sensei.

"Vá em frente." Ele encorajou.

Ela abriu seus olhos, sua visão levemente borrada do tempo que ela tinha os mantido fechados. A primeira coisa que viu foi o rosto sorridente e orgulhoso de Iruka, que estranhamente estava sem sua bandana de Konoha...

_Epa._

_Espera aí..._

_Sem bandana? _Ela levou os dedos até a testa, e em vez de sentir a pele quente, ela sentiu um material frio e duro como... _Metal? _Seu rosto assumiu uma expressão de choque.

"Parabéns, Naru, por se formar." Iruka lhe felicitou. "Vamos comemorar! Que tal Ichiraku? Eu pago, desde que você não coma todo o estoque de ramen..."

Os lábios de Naru tremeram em um sorriso, e ela se jogou em Iruka, os derrubando de costas, seus braços firmemente em volta do pescoço do sensei.

"Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada!" Seus olhos tinham lágrimas de alegria.

Os olhos de Iruka se suavizaram, e ele colocou a mão na sua cabeça.

"Você fez por merecer." Ele respondeu quietamente.

**:::::::...:::::::::...:::::::::...:::::::...:::::::...:::::::...::::::...:::::::::...:::::::...::::**

_O céu era vermelho como o sangue que era derramado pelas ruas da aldeia outrora bela. O caos reinava sobre o povo, que corriam desesperadamente tentando fugir dela. Shinobis caíam nos braços do Shinigami aos montes, e não parecia haver esperança. _

O herói! Onde está o herói? _Ela podia dizer que as pessoas pensavam se afundando em desepero._

_Um grito cortou o ar quando uma criança assistia impotente seus pais, Shinobis corajosos, eram mortos em combate por ela. _O que eles fizeram para mim? _Ela pensava desesperadamente tentando achar um motivo que possa ter causado sua carnificina. _Não, isso não tem motivo. _As lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto da jovem criança que tinha uma cicatriz que atravessava a ponte do nariz. E ela tentava parar seus movimentos, mas ela descobriu q não era ela que os controlava. O Shinobi levava a criança correndo para junto dos outros aldeões e ela sentiu um aperto no peito. Quantas crianças mais perderiam seus pais? Quantas mais ficariam roucas de gritar para os que nunca responderiam mais? Quanto tempo mais esse pesadelo iria durar? _Alguém me pare! _Ela pensava deseperadamente._

_De repente, ela virou-se para o Monumento Hokage, encarando com, ela não sabia por que, ódio uma figura acima da cabeça de pedra do Yondaime. De sua boca, foi liberado um rosnado baixo direto do peito._

_Gritos surpresos, mas gratos encheram sua audição. Em cima da cabeça do Yondaime estava... o próprio Yondaime._

_Ela abriu sua boca que parecia estranhamente grande e um poder fluiu para fora, tomando a forma de uma esfera negra, que logo ela engoliu. O poder foi para o seu estômago e fluiu de volta para sua boca. O que a estava controlando abriu sua boca e o poder bruto foi em direção ao Yondaime. Ela arregalou os olhos internamente, e então ela tinha uma visão externa dela mesma: uma enorme e assustadora raposa vermelha. _Kyuubi_, ela pensou horrorizada. _

_Então seus olhos se voltaram novamente para o Monumento Hokage e o Yondaime, que parecia imóvel e imutável, mesmo diante ao que parecia as portas da morte. Como o a energia negra parecia mais perto e um riso retumbante soava através dela, ela inutelmente estendeu a mão, gritando._

"NÃO!" Ela gritou acordando, com a mão em direção ao teto. Ela sentou-se, ligeiramente ofegante e enterrou o rosto nas mãos. _O que foi isso? Um pesadelo, claro, mas isso pareceu tão real, e.. eu era a Kyuubi..._ Ela estremeceu levemente se encolhendo. Ela olhou para o relógio na sua mesinha de canto surrada ao lado de sua cama. 4:30. _Ah ótimo! _Ela pensou com sarcasmo. Ela sabia que depois de um pesadelo assim, ela não poderia mais domir. Justo no dia da seleção das equipes!

Ela suspirou e começou a arrumar seu apartamento. Ela precisava de algo para se ocupar, e seu apartamente não era lá a coisa mais arrumada do mundo. _Uma geral não faria mal... Rimei! _

Tinha sido ontem a noite que Iruka-sensei tinha se machucado por sua causa, que ela tinha descoberto que a Kyuubi tinha sido selada nela pelo Yondaime, que os civis achavam que ela era o próprio monstro, e ela tinha se formado, e Iruka-sensei a levou para comer ramen. Ela parou por um momento pensando em Iruka, e em seus lábios se formou um sorriso carinhoso. Ela adorava o homem! _Iruka-sensei é demais!_ Ela pensou. Além disso, ele tinha sido a segunda pessoa que tinha visto ela como Naru, e não como o demônio, ou como ele tinha dito ontem, o pergaminho de selamento e não a kunai selada nele.

Ela sorriu e olhou para o relógio. 6:00. Ela levantou as sombrancelhas em surpresa. Seu apartamento não estava tão desarrumado quanto ela tinha pensado... Ela suspirou de novo, e foi preparar algo para comer. Ela estava determinada em não chegar atrasada na Academia naquele dia. Ela jogou fora o leite estragado e comeu cereais. Seco. Suspirou, _mais uma vez_, e foi se vestir, se sentindo mais cansada do que tinha estado na noite passada quando foi dormir.

:::::::...:::::::::::::::::...::::::::::::::::::::...::::::::::::::::::::::::...::::::::::::

N/A Uau! Acho que esse foi o cap. mais longo que eu ja escrevi!

Enfim, espero que tenham gostado do 1º cap. da minha nova fic.

Eu PRECISO que me digam com quem Naru deve ficar. Por favor!

Comentem!

Anne


End file.
